1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to apparatus and process for the continuous hydrogenation of lithium in a mixture of molten salts for the preparation of lithium hydride within said mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known to this art that lithium hydride is employed in a limited variety of chemical reactions. In particular, such is the case in the preparation of silane by reaction between chlorosilanes and said lithium hydride.
Within the ambit of such a process, the hydrogenation of lithium to form lithium hydride has already been described. For example, French Patent No. 2,365,518 features a process for the production of silane in an apparatus in which the hydrogenation of lithium floating on a mixture of molten salts of a eutectic composition is carried out, with the lithium hydride formed being admixed with the molten mass via stirring means, such as to provide a homogeneous mixture. According to this patented process, the operation is discontinuous, i.e., the lithium emanating from an electrolysis unit is hydrogenated and then reacted with chlorosilane, and the reactor is then charged with a fresh supply of lithium, which in its turn is hydrogenated.
Such a process, thus, does not permit of the continuous hydrogenation of lithium. Furthermore, the complete hydrogenation of lithium is very lengthy and requires conditions of agitation and temperature that are severe in view of the corrosion and mechanical strength of the materials.